Au Contraire
by frostedteardrops
Summary: Excerpt: Cagalli looked down, and saw crimson blood gushing out of a hole in her abdomen in torrents. Her head throbbed painfully, and she could feel her grip on reality slipping. Then her mind failed to form any more coherent thoughts... ... ...
1. Chapter 1

**Au Contraire**

**Chapter One: A Grave Misunderstanding**

**Author's Note: **_Here it is, a new story. Yes, Meyrin does seem a bit OCC and cruel in this chapter, but a "villan" was needed so... No flaming about that, okay? And yes, some of the characters do seem a bit OCC because this is AU. It's a bit confusing at first for this chapter, but it'll get better. Please leave a review, and happy reading!_

One fresh, sunny Saturday afternoon, a petite blonde girl darted across the campus of Destiny Academy High boarding school towards the boys' dormitory where her boyfriend, who was also a junior like her, was staying.

She hummed a happy tune, oblivious that today, her life would be changed utterly and completely. Giddiness coursed through her veins, eager to see her special someone.

The dormitory was a blockish building, rather boring looking really. But the interior was quite nice, and each person had their own bedroom, even if it was a bit small.

The bubbly blonde climbed up the stairs in a rushed way, nearly tripping a few times in her haste. As she drew near the door, she started to call out in a sing song voice, "Athrun—" but stopped abruptly when she heard voices emitting from inside. A femine one, to be exact, belonging to her archnemesis, Meyrin Hawke. Why, that sly little pipsqueak with little-kid pig tails had been after Athrun for ages!

The blonde reached for the door knob and slowly inched it open a crack. Athrun was sitting in his study chair, his back facing her. Meyrin sat perched comfortably on his bed, and she could see the blonde's head perfectly.

"But Athrun, I _love_ you!" protested Meyrin in a whiny voice, continuing their previous conversation before the intrusion, which had gone unnoticed by the blue-haired person in question.

"Look here, Meyrin, I love you too, but—" began Athrun, trying to explain as patiently as he could muster.

"So, dump Cagalli and be with me," Meyrin prodded, her pigtails swishing in excitement.

At this, the blonde standing at the door dropped the knob as if it were on fire, her hand clammy, her feelings numb. She slowly backed away from the door, then turned and dashed down the hall.

"But," continued Athrun, "only as a little sister." It was then that he noticed the triumphant glee on Meyrin's face, and turned just in time to see a flash of blonde hair disappear down the hall. Cagalli.

Cagalli, who hadn't heard the second part of his sentence. Cagalli, with whom he now had a grave misunderstanding. Cagalli, who was the only one that mattered. "Cagalli!" he shouted, jumping up and sprinting after her, desperately hoping she'd give him a chance to explain.

* * *

Cagalli ran until she couldn't anymore, heaving with sobs. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, wondering where she was. A well-treed, but unfamiliar park. She spotted a thick, three trunked tree and crawled into the hollow, the rough bark rubbing abrasively against her skin.

The sky darkened, and rain drops began to fall as though the sky was crying along with her. What began as a tickle soon turned into an enormous downpour, but still Cagalli stayed there, dousing her miseries.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Cagalli glanced at her watch. Oh, crap! She had exactly thirty minutes to get to her part time job at the museum, the 8pm to midnight shift. At least it was mostly empty of tourists at this time, since it closed at ten.

She got up and gathered her bearings, then began walking towards where she figured her dorm was. No way was she showing up for work like this.

Cagalli stepped down from the sidewalk, rain drenching her even further, and when she was halfway across, a monstrous screeching, skidding sound reached her ears. She was a deer, caught in the headlights. She twisted her head just in time to see an impossibly bright light shone on her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review before you go!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Au Contraire**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note & Disclaimer: **_To begin with, thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is a bit strange, but it's important to future chapters, so just stick in there for a bit. Nope, I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. Happy reading, and please leave a review when you're done._

* * *

Cagalli opened her mouth uncertainly, wanting to scream, to squeak out a sound, but nothing came. Her throat felt papery and dry. So, this is how it would end. All alone, run over by some mysterious vehicle, miserable and having people think she'd committed suicide. Dying, without a last glimpse of Athrun, even though he didn't want her anymore. That was fine by her. A bit sad, but fine. At least the rain could give the illusion that the sky was weeping for her. 

The car inched closer and closer, seemingly at an impossibly slow rate, yet Cagalli couldn't move, frozen at her roost. She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. _Goodbye. _

The impact came and went, accompanied by a skidding noise, but Cagalli hardly felt a thing, just a gentle nudge. She sank down to the ground, surprised that she was still alive. Or perhaps she was really dead, and this was just her ghost, or her imagination. Her eyes still closed, she covered her head with her cold arms, and heard a car door slam, sounding as though it came from a vast distance.

"Miss, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked, floating from above her head. "Should I call an ambulance?"

At a sluggish pace, Cagalli lifted her head up to see who had nearly killed her, and to reassure them that she was indeed okay. "I--" she croaked out, "I'm fi--" Her eyes had finally focused clearly on the face that she had been staring at, her brain had finally made sense of the messages that it was receiving.

"Oh my gosh, Cagalli! Are you okay? We need you get you to a hospital! I am so sorry! You misunderstood, I don't love Meyrin, I--" babbled the tall man apologetically, reaching for the blonde girl hunched on the wet ground.

Cagalli waved his hands away forcefully. "Stay away from me, Athrun," she cried, trying to inject her voice with as much venom as possible, but failing miserably. "Leave me _alone_!" she hissed, getting up and sprinting away.

"No, Cagalli!" Athrun called after her, but she was already long gone, a sillouette disappearing into the mass of rain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Originally, this had been half of a chapter, but as it was being written, it managed to get longer and longer, so, there it is. Actually, the next chapter might be a bit weirder than this one. _

_So, what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Should the story continue? Suggestions and critiques are encouraged. Please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Au Contraire**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**Note & Disclaimer: **_Do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny._

_As it turns out, the original chapter has now been divided yet again, both this and chapter two and the next one were originally one chapter. But that's alright. Enjoy, and leave a review! Concrit, comments, critiques welcome, appreciated, and even encouraged._

* * *

Cagalli staggered dazedly into the museum, a dripping wet spectacle numb of all emotion and feeling. She knew that she was late, and hurried through the nearly deserted corridors to the employee locker room. The few remaining tourists trickled slowly but steadily towards the main entrance, giving the shivering disheveled girl concerned looks as she passed. 

Cagalli grimaced, her wet clothes siphoned to her skin. She grabbed her museum uniform and changed quickly and angrily. She was over feeling sad and sorry—she'd done enough contemplation of that in the tree nook. Time to move on. A sob choked out of her throat. Who was she kidding? This hurt, and despite her reluctance to admit it, that was the truth. Thank goodness it was a mainly secretarial job up until ten, and just paperwork to fill out for the remainder of the duration of her stay.

The blonde ran up to the front desk, where a beautiful girl with flowing pink hair sat. "Cagalli, you're late."

"I know, I am so sorry, did—" Cagalli began to apologize profusely, hiding her face from her friend.

"It's alright, I covered for you," Lacus grinned. "Wait…are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," came a firm reply.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk?" Lacus prodded worriedly.

"I—I don't want to talk about it right now." Catching the look on Lacus's face, Cagalli continued, "Really, I'm fine. You go, I'll be alright."

"If you're sure…" Lacus said doubtfully, not wanting do pry into where she wasn't welcome. She slid out of the desk and allowed Cagalli entry. "I'm here for you," she whispered before heading off into the employee lounge.

Cagalli settled down and plastered a fake smile on her face to answer any questions the tourists presented to her, and wish them a nice night as they left. She laughed mirthlessly. A nice night, her ass. At least they provided a distraction while they lasted. Nevertheless, she was still glad when the museum finally shut its doors and she was left to the paperwork that needed filling out.

A security guard passed by, whistling and tipped his hat. He disappeared from view as he rounded the corner, and a loud thud resounded. Cagalli checked her watch. It blinked 11:17. Less than an hour left.

"Stan?" she called to the security guy. "Is everything okay back there?" Receiving no reply, the brazen teen got up and walked cautiously around the corner, and froze.

A cool metal barrel was pressed against the side of her head. "Hands up," a gruff voice commanded. Shivering in a combination of fear and shock, Cagalli did as she was told. She noticed Stan lying on the ground unconscious. "W-who are you?"

"Hey, Tob, I got 'em!" yet another mysterious called out. "Let's roll out!"

"Shut up!" The man holding the gun to Cagalli's head hissed. He cursed loudly as his companion rounded the corner, ripping his black mask off as he did. He froze. "Oh, crap!"

"Shit!" Tob pushed Cagalli away from him forcefully, causing her to go sprawling to the ground. He aimed the gun at her, and with a shaking hand pulled the trigger. "Die, bitch!" he hissed, and grabbed the bag from his accomplice. The two black clothed ran out of the museum, letting out one loud whoop as they went.

Cagalli looked down, and saw crimson blood gushing out of a hole in her abdomen in torrents. Her head throbbed painfully, and she could feel her grip on reality slipping. Then her mind failed to form any more coherent thoughts.

* * *

**Note: **_runs and hides from angry readers Not much Cagalli/Athrun moments, in this chapter, but just stick it out, it will eventually come. Not sure yet if the next chapter will begin from Cagalli or Athrun, we'll see. Leave a review! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **_This is a very werid chapter and it doesn't really make any sense. you've been warned. lol Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Keep on reviewing! Enjoy:_

* * *

Athrun stood outside by the door, arguing with a nurse. "Please, you've got to let me in to see her! This is really urgent!"

The nurse shook her head at him sadly.

"You don't understand! I'm not a stranger, I—"

"Look, I'm sorry, mister, but she doesn't want to see you."

* * *

Cagalli swallowed painfully, scanning her bland surroundings for the umpteenth time. Whitewashed hospital walls—they were all the same, weren't they? Such boring, depressing places. She turned her head and sighed, utterly bored out of her mind. Cards and flowers littered the side table, but she didn't really care right now. Why?

A nurse entered the room tentatively, already having been given doses of the fiery blonde's temper. "Miss?" she said, offering a pitying look. "There's someone here to see you."

Cagalli nodded, a lump forming in her throat. Could it possibly be…?

The visitor entered. Oh. It was just yet another detective. "Miss Yula Athha? Agent Sandra Rexthill. I need to talk to you about what happened, if that's alright?"

Cagalli nodded again, disappoint seeping through her.

Sandra paused strangely, then sat down in the armchair. "I know that this was a very traumatic event to have to endure, but please, try to remember as much of it as you can."

Another nod.

"Alright, let's begin." Sandra turned on a tape recorder. "Do you know what either of them looked like?"

"No. They had black masks on." She hesitated. "One of them called the other 'Tob'."

"Okay, that's good." Sandra continued to pump Cagalli for other details from that fateful night, but it was to no avail as Cagalli couldn't remember much else since it had been such a depressing day.

"Sorry," Cagalli said apologetically.

"No," said Sandra. "I should be the one that's sorry." She took a deep breath, preparing herself to break the news. "We haven't yet been able to catch the culprits, but we have reason to believe that they're part of a much bigger dangerous organization. They could come back to finish you off." She watched carefully for Cagalli's expression, but she received nothing. "We're placing you in the Witness Protection Program. We're going to have to relocate you, give you a new identity, a whole new life."

Cagalli nodded in comprehension. "That's okay." Change. Change would be good.

Sandra gave her a funny look. "You'll have to leave anything and everyone behind. This must remain secret—tell nobody where or why you're going; otherwise they will be in danger as well."

* * *

Cagalli stepped out into the bright sunlight. Finally she could now go home. No, not home, she corrected herself, but to a new life.

Suddenly a blue-haired figure approached her awkwardly. "Cagalli?"

"Athrun." She stated simply.

"Cagalli, please, I am so sorry—"

Cagalli reached up a hand and touched his cheek. "It's okay." She stood back. "Goodbye Athrun," she said, getting one last good look and getting into her taxi.

Athrun pounded on the window. "No, Cagalli, wait! Let me explain! Cagalli—"

"Goodbye," she mouthed through the window, then turned to face forward as the taxi drove off into a new direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**One year later...**

Cagalli Yula Athha stood in the sunny courtyard in front of the student centre of the campus of her new college. She balanced a stack of textbooks and a map on one arm, and carried a piping hot cup of coffee in her other hand. She looked around, enjoying the crisp autumn weater. Darn, she shouldn't have skipped orientation. Now, where was the Phys. Ed. building?

She turned around, squinting into the distance. Perhaps it was the large one over there? It definitely looked big enough. She was about to take a step when she was rudely pushed forward, causing her to spill her scorching coffee on her attacker and her textbooks which dropped to the ground. Angrily she turned around to give the rude newcomer whatfor.

* * *

Athrun glanced at his watch again, nervously, as he ran towards the student centre. He was supposed to have an appointment with the counseler at 2:45 sharp--in other words, five minutes ago. He was a punctual person--really, he was! But somehow he seemed to be running late today. His legs pumped hard, his lungs burned for more oxygen. Yes! The courtyard in front of the student centre was right around the corner! 

Too late he noticed a girl standing there, and accidentally crashed into her. Athrun yelped loudly as searing hot coffee was spilled onto his arm.

With a murderous look on her face, the girl turned around, about to say something rude, when they both froze. Blonde hair (although longer), freckles, amber eyes burning with determination, a light summer tan... It had to be!

Athrun opened his mouth to whisper her name, but his mouth felt so dry, like he'd been chewing on cotton, and nothing came. He wet his lips and tried again. "C--Cagalli?" he asked hoarsely.

The girl gave him a deep, piercing look before finally answering, "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. My name is Carmen. Carmen Yultha. Nice you meet you..." She extended a hand, as her text books were all scattered across the ground as of now.

Athrun barely noticed the pain in his arm anymore. This wasn't possible! He would recognize Cagalli anywhere, even if he hadn't seen her in over a year, since that fateful day at the hospital... Finally he reached out and shook her hand. "Athrun Zala." He gave her a critical searching look. Could he really be wrong?

Cagalli bent down to pick up her strewn textbooks, and Athrun marveled over the way she moved; just like Cagalli. "I'm sorry about bumping into you." He said finally, helping her collect the scattered items. It did not escape his notice that although she had originally been fuming, she hadn't actually yelled at him. Was she really as shaken as he was? Was she really Cagalli?

Cagalli straightened up. "I must get going now. I'll see you around, Athrun." She smiled, a smile tinted with hidden sorrow. "Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

Cagalli leaned against the door of her dorm room, having slammed it firmly shut just seconds ago. Her head was throbbing horribly and the large organ that dominated the left side of her chest was beating painfully fast. She felt a bit nauseous, and the air just couldn't seem to fill her lungs with enough substance.

Slowly, still leaning against the support of the door, she slid down to sit on her heels. She lowered her head into her hands and let the air slide smoothly out through her clenched teeth.

This was all wrong – all of it.

Out of all the possible colleges they could have attended, why – why – did they have to end up at the same one? He knew her – or might have, had she lingered longer – she was positive of this.

Which meant that it was a danger, a liability, not only to herself, but also to him, and anyone else in her vicinity. The whole concept of the Witness Protection Program was based on secrecy. But the term was about to start; she couldn't transfer schools now.

She groaned loudly into her fingers. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Athrun found himself dawdling along towards the student centre, all thoughts of urgency long gone. Carmen.

Carmen Yultha. She had said her name was Carmen.

But—

But why was she so similar to Cagalli? The way she talked, the way she moved, the way she carried herself... they all held a sense of familiarity that he just couldn't shake.

It had been well over a year since he'd seen her, of course, and it was perfectly possible that he had been mistaken – yet again. The first few months after she'd left had been the very worst. He saw her everywhere, all the time, in everyone.

Random girls he would see at the mall, at the gym, at school, who had her hair, or her height, or something of her charisma.

Maybe it was just his innermost desires personifying themselves again. They had ended on such bad terms. He had wanted to explain so badly, but at first, she wouldn't let him. And then, after she had gotten out of the hospital... the way she just disappeared.

Just disappeared. With nothing but a mouthed "goodbye" through the window of a moving car.

He wanted – no, he needed – to see her again. If only to gain some closure, if nothing else. But who was he fooling? They weren't done. Far from it.

"Cagalli," he whispered, barely conscious of where he was walking other than the fact that he was going in the general direction of the student centre still. "Where are you?"

"Oh!" came a surprised gasp bare milliseconds after Athrun felt himself collide with someone solid for the second time that afternoon.

Quickly he looked up, a little hopefully, and then his expression fell. "I'm sorry," he apologized to the stranger. "I should've been watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

The girl let out a twinkling peal of laughter. "Hey there, no worries. I'm perfectly fine. Well... except for the fact that your expression was really disappointed when you saw who you had crashed into... What, don't like what you see?"

Athrun looked at her a little closer and realized, upon better inspection, that she was really quite pretty. She had a cute button nose, beautifully shaped eyebrows, and flowing long pink hair. "N-no, that's not – I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard."

"Hoping for someone else?"

"Pardon me?"

"Well, you were mumbling to yourself, something about 'Where are you'. Lost somebody?" she gave him a teasing grin.

"Yes," he replied simply and seriously.

The girl looked rather taken aback by his abrupt short answer. "Alright... need any help finding her?" She winked conspicuously.

"Yes." Her face lit up. "But I don't think you'll be able to help me."

"Oh," her face fell again. Then she split into another wide smile. "Well, the name's Meer. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Athrun looked at her inquisitively. What a curious person.

She grabbed his hand, and scrawled down a series of numbers. "Call me. If you decide that I can help, or for whatever. And your name is...?"

"Oh. Athrun, it's Athrun Zala." He looked at the numbers on his hand, and a strange expression came over his features. "Oh shit!" He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, I'm late for a meeting with a counsellor, it was great meeting you."

"Likewise, I'll see you around!"

Athrun turned around and bolted up the stairs and through the thick mahogany doors of the student centre and rushed up to the reception desk.

"H-hi," he panted breathlessly. "I had an appointment for 2:45..." he trailed off, catching the expression on the receptionist's face.

"That was twenty minutes ago," she pointed out stoutly.

"Yes, yes," Athrun replied impatiently, "but—"

The receptionist put up a hand to stop him. She looked round, then turned back to him. "Alright, it's fine, someone will be with you shortly, you can wait in that office there. I think he went to go grab a quick coffee, but he'll probably be back soon."

Athrun nodded gratefully and stepped into the small office. He glanced around, and then sat down in one of the plush purple chairs that had begun piling. He looked at the computer screen, and his breath caught in his throat.

Someone's schedule had been called up on the screen, and the name indicated that it was Carmen Yultha's. Slowly, a grin crept over his face as he bent towards the screen and set about reading the courses outlined there.


End file.
